Gift
by ThatOneExoticPotato
Summary: Natsu finds a very special gift that day.


**I got a idea of a one-shot while writing my other story. This is for Christmas! Its in no one's POV. PLEASE PARDON MY GRAMMAR/SPELLING MISTAKES! Enjoy!**

It was Christmas! You could see the joyful mood of the town, in all of its glory. Christmas lights, trees, and other decorations. But, a blonde in a certain apartment was out of ideas for her gift to a certain pink ehem salmon male.

"UGHHH!" yells Lucy in frusation.

She walks out of her apartment, and goes to the guild, thinking it would help her with her idea of a gift. She walked to her usual spot as Levy came towards her.

"Lu-chan!" Levy exclaims, seeing Lucy.

"Hi, Levy-chan!" Lucy says back with the same cheerful voice.

"What are you doing here so gloomy?" Levy says while tilting her head.

"Oh, you know, I can't think of a gift for Natsu."

"It must be hard, since Natsu doesn't want anything in particular," Levy says while feeling sorry for her blonde friend.

"I know! Thats why its so frustrating!"

"Lucy!" Mira says while appearing out of nowhere.

"Wah!" Luy shouts while jumping out of her stool.

"Sorry, Lucy." Mira says sheepishly.

"Its okay, Mira," Lucy says while getting back up to her stool.

"Would you like you're usual order?" Mira says cheerfully.

"Yes, please."

Mira goes off to get her strawberry milkshake as Juvia appears.

"Love-rival! Have you seen Gray-sama?" Juvia says while glaring at her.

"No, and I don't even like Gray!" Lucy exclaims at Juvia.

Juvia stalks off to find Gray as he appears next to Lucy suddenly.

"Hey Lucy." says Gray casually.

"You know, Juvia is looking for you?" Lucy tells Gray.

"No? Why?" Gray states curiously.

"She probably wants to give you something," Lucy explains.

"Oh."

"Gray-sama!" Juvia exclaims while speed walking to Gray.

"Oh hey Juvia," Gray says casually.

"Juvia has a present for Gray-sama!" Juvia says while presenting her box to Gray.

Gray curiously opens the box, and peers inside.

"Wow! Thats a nice scarf," Lucy exclaims as Gray wraps it around him.

"Juvia, can we talk in private?" Gray asks.

"Anything for Gray-sama!" Juvia says while following Gray out somewhere.

Levy nudges Lucy, and says, "What do you think that's about?"

"Probably Gray going to confess to Juvia!" Lucy excitiedly says.

"Probably!" Levy exclaims.

Both girls squeal in excitiment. Mira comes back to Lucy with her milkshake.

"Here you go, Lucy." Mira says while placing down her milkshake.

"Thanks, Mira," Lucy says while taking a sip.

"What were you talking about, a while ago?" Mira asks.

"We were talking about Juvia giving Gray a present, and they were going off to somewhere private to talk," Levy squeals excitiedly.

"Oh, that reminds me, I still need to get Natsu a present," Lucy says while groaning.

Mira suddenly gets a idea from this, and laughs evily in her head.

"Lucy, can you help me with something?" Mira asks Lucy.

"Sure."

"Okay, follow me then," says Mira.

"Bye Levy-chan!" Lucy says while following Mira to the kitchen.

"I need help with testing the taste of the new milkshake I made," Mira explains to Lucy.

"Okay, but why ask me?" Lucy asks suspiciously.

"Well, since you always drink a milkshake, I thought, you were like a expert on them by now," Mira says while hoping Lucy agrees.

"Okay," Lucy says while taking the milkshake out of Mira's hands.

Lucy takes a sip, and suddenly feels sleepy.

"Ughhh, why do I suddenly feel sleepy?" slurrs Lucy while falling on the ground.

"Hehehehehe," giggles Mira while putting Lucy in a box thing.

The plan is in action! Mira thinks.

Meanwhile...

Natsu was fishing with Happy, and catching a lot of fish. He got Lucy a necklace with celestial symbols on it. He thought Lucy would love it since she always loved her spirits.

Natsu gets up, and shouts to Happy, "Come on! Lets put these away, and head to the guild."

Natsu and Happy puts the fish they caught away, and heads to the guild. Natsu, on the other hand, was thinking about a certain celestial key user, and blushed.

He kicked open the guild doors, and shouts, "LUCYY!"

He looks around for his blonde partner, but doesn't see her. He walks toward the bar, and asks Mira where Lucy is.

"She's probably at her apartment," Mira says while secretly giggling.

"Oh, okay. Thanks Mira!" Natsu yells as he runs out the doors.

Mira giggles more, and gets out her camera. She looks at Happy, and says, "Happy, take a whole bunch of pictures of Natsu and Lucy, then I'll give you a whole lot of fish."

"Aye Sir! Okay," Happy says while taking the camera, and putting it in his green bag he usually carries. He speeds off after Natsu.

Natsu, on the other hand is running to Lucy's apartment. He climbs in the window, and sees a giant present box. He wonders what could be in there, and goes towards it.

"Natsu!" Happy says while flying in.

Happy stares at Natsu, and sees the box. Happy goes toward Natsu.

Natsu jumps on it, and starts ripping it open. He finds his blonde partner with a ribbon tied to her shirt. He sees a note next to her.

Merry Christmas Natsu!

He assumes this is her Christmas present, and finds his partner stirring awake.

Lucy opens her eyes, and sees Natsu.

"Where am I?" Lucy says while yawning.

"You're apartment," Natsu answers.

"How am I here? I was at the guild," Lucy says then remembers Mira.

"I dunno, but thanks for the present!" Natsu says while jumping onto her for a hug.

"Wha?" Lucy says while blushing.

She looks down, and realizes the present is her. That sly Mira, Lucy thinks while in the guild a certain sliver/white hair mage sneezes.

"L-Lucy," Natsu stutters out.

"W-What?" Lucy says while snapping out of her thoughts.

"I don't know what this feeling is, but I always have it around you," Natsu explains while pointing at his cheeks.

Lucy widens her eyes, realizing what it is. She leans forward to Natsu, and presses her lips against Natsu's. Natsu widens his eyes, but presses his lips back, and wraps his arms around her waist as she wraps hers against his neck.

They break apart to catch their breaths.

"Natsu, the feeling is love." Lucy states while similing with pink hues dusk her cheeks.

"L-Love?" Natsu questions.

"Yes, and so, I love you Natsu," Lucy says happily.

"I love you too Lucy," Natsu says while pressing his lips back to Lucy's.

"After all, you're my gift," Natsu states slyly.

"Y-Yes," Lucy says while thinking it was the best Christmas she ever had.

**ANDDDDDDD FINISHED! I LOVE NALU! Review Please! And I'm out!**

**~jumps out the window, landing on the back of my unicorn~**

**~puts on black glasses~**

**~rides away~ **

**~ImAKawaiiPotato**


End file.
